


Below The Surface

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people never bother to go below the surface, choosing instead to tread the waters of feigned smiling faces and kind words. But if you do go beyond the surface and dig deep down what do you find? The real person who lurks just beyond the surface, the real emotions we shove down and the scars that we all try to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below The Surface

Kagome smiled happily as she walked along the street flanked by her best friends Sango and Miroku and rolled her eyes at Inu Yasha as he and his girl friend walked ahead of them. Kikyo thought herself to good to be associated with them and only hung out with them when it was absolutely necessary and the feeling was mutual on most days, but sometimes she was one of them not that they could ever tell because Kikyo would kill them. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

All four of them were dressed in their school uniforms seeing as they were all on their way home. The girls were in black pleated skirts that fell to their mid thighs. They wore black blazers with red cuffs over starch white dress shirts. On their feet were standard black dress shoes. The boys were dressed similarly just the skirts were replaced by pressed black dress pants. Embroidered on the left breast of their blazers was the crest of their school. A prestigious school that was hard to get into but easy enough if your family had money.

The ironic thing was that two of them were orphans and dirt broke. The only reason they were accepted into the prestigious school was because it was the whim of Inu Yasha's father, he was a very influential man and what he wanted he got. No one really knew why he took such a shine to Kagome, Sango, and her much younger brother Kohaku but they all liked to joke that it was because they were the only people willing to be his son's friend.

None the less it was thanks to him that they were out of the orphanage and living in heap but comfortable apartments in the better part of town. Everyone found it odd that instead of getting a three bedroom apartment he rented out a one bedroom and a two bedroom. Then again he probably thought that Sango and Kohaku would prefer it that way, they didn't dare argue because who looked a gifted horse in the face? No one, that's who.

Kagome smiled happily as a small breeze twirled around them and pushed her hair behind her ears. Once the hair was moved a gold hoop earning glinted in the sunlight on her left ear and in her right ear was a silver stud. It was an odd combination but she always wore them so to see her without them would have been even odder. Once Sango had questioned her about it but Kagome quickly shut down and merely said that they, and the necklace she wore around her neck, were all that she had left of her past and the subject was quickly dropped.

Kagome was such a nice happy girl, the kind that always had a smile on her face for anyone and everyone that it was easy to forget that she came from an orphanage and most likely a bad background. In the eyes of her friends and those that she met day to day viewed her as a saint. She always went out of her way to help others whether they deserved it or not and if it wasn't for that quality she probably never would befriended Inu Yasha.

It was never made one hundred percent clear how a girl who lived in an orphanage met the son of one of the most influential people in all of Japan in not the world but they knew the two and they could all guess that it was not a…smooth first meeting. Inu Yasha's temper, loud mouth, and brashness was well known throughout the town they lived in and written about in tabloids , but in the end how they met didn't really matter because they were all the best of friends now and that was how it was going to stay, they were a makeshift family of rejects and social outcast.

Inu Yasha was the bastard child of an affair, Miroku was the son of a middle class lecher who slept his way to the top, Kagome and Sango were 'charity cases' and Kikyo was just socially awkward and there were rumors that her father may have or may not have molested her which was why he killed himself years ago. Nonetheless they were a family, no matter what Kikyo said, so none of it really mattered.

"Maaah Kagome-chan, can I borrow your notes for English? I feel asleep during class because I was up late last night with Kohaku." Kagome blinked out of her random and jumbled thoughts and turned to Sango a smile on her face. "Sure!"

Sango smiled back in thanks. It was hard being seventeen, in her last year of high school and have to raise her younger brother of seven years. Her family had been killed by contract killers Kage and Shi because her father stood between a rich man and a position as Vice President at Shikon Corps two years ago. Yes, her family had been up and coming in the social world once upon a time. It was after that horrid day that she was forced to see the world as it was. Unless you were a somebody and had money no one cared about what happened to you.

It was in the state orphanage that she met Kagome and through Kagome she met Miroku and Inu Yasha. She had no doubt that Kagome saved her life the day she reached out to her in that small cramped orphanage.

"Oi, Sango you okay?" Sango blinked and blushed when she realized that she was a few feet behind everyone else. "Er, yeah just thinking."

Inu Yasha smirked at her. "Well don't hurt yourself."He laughed as she flipped him off and was frowned at by Kagome. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Kikyo as they continued walking again.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she took up Sango's arm in hers. "Oh, ignore him. He's just being a jerk and showing off."

Sango laughed lightly but nodded as she let Miroku hook her other arm with his. "I know, its not his fault he's whipped."

They al laughed lightly as Inu Yasha told them to fuck off. They were all laughing and joking around, like the high schoolers they were, so much so that they walked right by the man that was leaning against the brick wall of the street they were walking down. All save for one.

Kagome quickly lost her smile and froze on the spot and paled. Her gaze landed on the tall dark and ominous man that was leaning against the brick wall feet from them. He was dressed in a black trench coat that fell to his lower legs over a black micro fiber t shirt. His pants were black and tucked into black combat boots.

His face was shadowed by a black fedora and even if it wasn't, his eyes were blocked by black sunglasses. What could be seen of his skin was pale and his hair was pulled into a low pony tail at the base of his neck. In his left ear was a sliver stud and in his right was a small golden hoop, around his neck was a plain gold chain with a dark pink almost purple sphere attached to it, which was very similar to the one that Kagome wore around her neck.

Sango blinked as Kagome's arm fell lifelessly out hers and turned to face her immediately noticing something was wrong, she looked sick and utterly terrified. "Kagome are you okay?"

Her worried voice caught the attention of the rest of their group and they too turned to face Kagome worry in their eyes and followed her own gaze to look at the man across the mere feet away from them.

Inu Yasha being the loud mouth hot headed over protective moron that he was opened his mouth wide. "Oi, who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"

The man merely tore his gaze from Kagome and turned to Inu Yasha a small grimace of distaste of his face. "Who I am is no concern of yours but if you must know I am here for my Kagome."

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows at that statement yet again it was Inu Yasha who gave voice to the group. "What the fuck do you mean your Kagome you creepy ass pedo bear stalker."

The man frowned at the insults that were sent his way and stepped away from the brick wall and Inu Yasha took a step forward while pushing Kikyo behind him making Kagome tense up. "Don't!"

No one knew whether the shriek command was meant for Inu Yasha or the man yet both men stopped in their tracks and turned to look at her.

She wasn't looking at them nor anyone else, her gaze was on the ground and her eyes were shaded by her bangs. Her body shook with slight tremors making those near her worry even more. Her small delicate hands were balled up into fists and her voice was low and flat. Nothing like the sweet voice they were used to. "You promised me high school…."

The mysterious man sighed lightly and stared at her small form with something akin to regret. "I know. But we have no choice."

She snorted a sound that did not fit her usual persona. "You said I could graduate high school as a normal girl….that I could at least have that." Her voice was not raised but it did not take away from the anger that was held in it.

The man steeled his gaze. "You of all people should know that we are not normal. I have indulged your ridiculous quest to be normal for far too long. You are needed and whether or not you want to you will pick up the mantle. You are one of us first and then you are a girl."

Kagome slowly looked up and those near her flinched back at the cold fury that danced in her cold eyes and the cruel twist of her lips. "I will never forgive you for this. I was happy."

The man smiled sadly but turned to walk away. "I know, now come we have very little time."

Without a second thought she stalked after the mysterious man moving in a manner that reminded them of a predator and not the sweet innocent young girl they had know for the last two years.

Sango was the only one who got over her fear to take a step after her sister. "Kagome!"

Kagome paused but did not turn back to look at her.

Sango bit her bottom lip in nervousness. "Kagome what's going on? Who is this man? What does he want with you and where are you going?"

A small almost ominous breeze wafted around them tugging at their hair and clothes yet Kagome remained stock still as the man waited patiently for her mere feet away.

"I am returning once more to the darkness that bore me. This man is my other half and he is here to take me back…home." She spat the word out like it was poison. "And make me become that thing again. Pray you never see me again for I am no longer Kagome Higurashi but once again Kage, mercenary for hire, master of the ever deadly flowing wind technique and next in line to be head of our organization. And this is my partner, my other half Shi. Together we silently and skillfully deal out death for the right price."

She paused to let it sink in and once again spoke, this time her voice quivered slightly with emotion, which ones no one could be sure of. "Sango…it was nothing personal…just business. I won't apologize because I am not sorry but…I am regretful of the way it happened. You and Kohaku were supposed to be out of town." With those cold and chilly words she resumed walking and fell in step with the man that she called her other half.

Sango felt her legs give out under her and fell in a heap to the ground. Miroku was at her side asking her if she was okay while Inu Yasha and Kikyo watched Kagome and her companion get into a black suburban and drive off without a glance back. "They killed my family….Kagome she…" She trailed off her mind and heart in one jumbled mess at finding out her best friend and sister figure was the one who had stolen all but one of her family members from her all those years ago.

Yet even as she felt hatred well in her heart she recalled that horrid night all those years ago and with a shiver she recalled sorrowful void blue eyes that looked back at her form a murderers face with the body of a child silently begging for forgiveness.

Forgiveness that she would never give no matter who the person was and what she meant to her. Because no matter what anyone said, blood was thicker the water and it was her families blood that stained Kagome's hands, willing or not.


End file.
